French fries and ice cream
by ladyknights104
Summary: Stephen has cravings, so what is John left to do? Satisfy them, of course. Fluffy Cenamus mpreg


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! This little fic was inspired by the song 'For Fruits Basket' by Ritsuko Okazaki. It's a very beautiful song and you should really give it a listen. Now I planned out the middle and ending of chapter 6 of Shinderella but I don't know how to kick it off, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough. Enjoy!**

Stephen was sitting on the couch in the living room if his and his husband John's home. He had a blanket wrapped around him and he was gingerly sipping hot chocolate, patiently waiting for his husband to return from the store as he watched a random movie he pulled off of the counter. He was sitting on his feet so that they wouldn't get cold from the snowy weather outside and also he couldn't really sit cross-legged because a certain something special was in his way. He heard the door open and what sounded like someone stumbling and falling out in the hallway near the front of the house and figured it to be John. Stephen glanced at the clock on the wall for a moment before pausing the movie and getting up from the couch, the blanket still wrapped around him. He hissed a little at the coldness of the floor but pushed that aside and turned the corner of the doorway into the hallway.

The front door was open and his husband John was laying on the wood floor face first, snow covering the creases of his pants and coat as he clung to a single plastic bag. In a normal circumstance Stephen would have laughed, but this just wasn't any normal circumstance. Stephen sighed and walked over to the door, moving John's feet out of the way before closing it. Carefully, he bent over and poked at John's shoulder, noticing how cold the material was.

"Did you get it?' Stephen asked plainly, quickly getting to the point.

He heard a huff before John looked up at him with a tired look in his eyes before holding the bag out to Stephen. "Yes, I got it. You're lucky that I decided to go on foot or you probably wouldn't have gotten this until dinner time, maybe later."

Stephen took the bag and nodded. "Yes I'm very lucky to have a guy like you."

Stephen reached a hand out to his husband to help him up, but John shook his head and began to push himself up off of the floor.

"I got it Stephen, I got it. Besides I don't want you doing any heavy lifting, especially in your condition."

Stephen scoffed and rolled his eyes at his husband. "Please John, I don't think helping off the ground would be considered 'heavy lifting'. Plus let's not forget that I'm due in two months, not two weeks!"

John shook the snow off of his pants and coat and hung it up on one of the hooks in the hallway. "Well can you blame me for being concerned? I mean we're going to be _parents _in two months and I want to make sure that the baby is as healthy as possible. Although…." John eyed the plastic bag. "…I don't know how healthy you can be when you suddenly _have _to have McDonalds French fries and chocolate ice cream."

Stephen pouted at John and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't look at me! It's the baby that wants this stuff, I'm just the messenger!"

John slid his boots off and also took off his wet socks as well. "I get that but I would appreciate it if the baby wouldn't make me go out in three feet of snow just to satisfy mommy's cravings."

Stephen blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "Really you can be so—"

John was waiting for the rebuttal, but after a few seconds he didn't get one. He looked at his pregnant lover and saw that he was wide-eyed and had a hand resting on his bump. John felt panic wash over him as he immediately thought that something might be wrong.

"Stephen what is it? Are you alright?" John asked frantically.

Stephen smiled and took John's hand, placing it on his bump. At first John was a little confused but once he felt movement he relaxed and smiled as well. Slowly he knelt down and pressed the side of his face to the bump, loving how warm it felt and knowing what was inside. Inside was his and Stephen's baby, and in two months he would be able to see and hold their child in his arms. They were still deciding on names because they didn't know what the gender of the baby would be (Stephen wanted it to be a surprise and it was practically killing John not knowing but he didn't dare say anything about it). After a few minutes Stephen put a hand on John's shoulder. John looked up at Stephen and they gazed happily into each other's eyes.

"Go take a hot bath fella, I don't need you giving me a cold."

**Hehehehe…..yeah. The hot bath thing comes from what I read in manga and see in anime. Whenever a character was outside in the cold someone else always tells them to take a hot bath before they get sick/catch a cold, usually the latter. I don't know if it works or not but when my nephew ran around outside in 10 degree (Fahrenheit) weather I gave him a hot bath and he didn't get sick so I think it's fair game. Reviews are love! **

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
